


In Equal Measure

by slanciante



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, our long national nightmare is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slanciante/pseuds/slanciante
Summary: There is a dearth of fic about Maria giving as well as she gets. An attempt to remedy the situation.





	In Equal Measure

"Don't you want to ...move?"

"What?"

"Georg. When you use your mouth on me I'm practically writhing. Shaking. So again, I'll ask. Am I doing something wrong? Because you act like you're enduring torture."

"No, Maria, for God's sake. I just...don't want to.... overwhelm  you"

"Oh I see. Georg. Yes, you've never treated me roughly before."

"...."

"Yes, you've never been voracious. Never pushed me past a limit, never made my body shake so hard I couldn't calm down. Never left bruises on me...your hands are always so gentle. And certainly you've never left me struggling to walk afterwards. Most definitely you've never turned me around, bent me over, and _taken_ me."

"Maria"

"I imagine if you HAD, you'd have remembered how I responded. You'd have remembered how loud I shouted your name, and how much I begged for you to not hold back, but to move in me harder. Faster. How you pushed me to abandon, and how I relished every. Moment. Of it.”

“Maria…”  
“And so, though I feel a little bit silly, I’ll ask you yet again. Am I doing something wrong? Or do you not know how to make love to every bit of your wife, including her mouth? Which is, I might add, longing to give you pleasure. Would you deny me this?”  
  
He shook his head, mutely.  
  
“Then show me the pleasure I can give you, Georg. Don’t you dare hold back from me”  
  
Her dark gaze made him swallow his protest. She took his hand, placing it firmly on the back of her head. She smeared her lips down the underside of his shaft, tongue extended, she licked him from base to tip, wrapping her swollen lips around the head of his cock again. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

His fingers clutched in her hair, and his hips snapped forward, sheathing him fully in her hot wet mouth.

He felt her hum of approval through his entire body.  
  
She had clamped one hand over his left hip, thumb running along the dip where his thigh met his torso, and the strength of her grip had him gasping. She had played at this before, but not wanting to overwhelm her, and not wanting their lovemaking to be over before he’d had a chance to pleasure her, he had allowed her the attempts and found other ways to distract her before he overexerted himself. But she had never been this focused, this hungry.

He could barely think - she had certainly learned a thing or two, and if she was a bit clumsy or unskilled, her energy and eagerness surely made up for it. He would much rather have this, her soft tongue lapping at his head, dark blue eyes gazing fiercely up at him every time she took him into her mouth. He guided her movements in the rhythm he enjoyed, his fingers twisting in her hair, petting and pulling gently as he groaned his approval.

He was quickly approaching the point of no return, she noticed, and she was pleased. For months she had been trying and failing to give him this pleasure - ever since he first showed her the ecstasy that could be given with his clever mouth. She saw his hesitation at first and wondered if perhaps he just didn’t enjoy it - but as ever, a little confidence, a little sassiness and her captain had come apart and revealed just how eager he was for her to show him how much she desired him.

She noticed what he liked, what made him groan and shudder in her mouth, the shape and taste of him, and delighted in the view of him above her, his stomach tightening in as his hips moved, the naked desire in his eyes as he gazed almost wonderingly at her. She reached her hand up, dragging her nails through his chest hair, the sight of him throwing his head back in pleasure and knowing she was the one to bring it to him sent a thrill through her.

Her hand traced lower, stroking his stomach, then wrapping her long fingers around the base of his cock, she slid it in tandem with her mouth. The effect on him was electric, a long shuddering gasp, a long moan, and he gripped her shoulders, her hair, his eyes closed. He was thrusting faster now, and she let him, lips tight around him. When she felt the smooth tip of him push back into her throat she heard him choke back a cry that he had never made before - and she raised her tongue, trapping the smooth ridge against her soft palate.

His vision blurred, and his breath would only come in deep rasp. He was unable to hold back, and he would have to apologize later, he was sure, for the shameful way he was using her mouth and throat, his large hand cradling the back of her skull, holding her in place as he curved his body over her, thrusting up into the hot tightness she had wrapped around him. Between her warm hand at his base and the way her mouth enveloped him, control had been quickly lost. He thought to himself that he would happily spend a lifetime under her command and berated himself for going this long without surrendering. She refused to be overwhelmed by him, and he loved her for it. The way she was constantly able to surprise him, delight him, drive him mad with need for her - he vowed privately to never hide a desire from her again. Especially if this could be the result - her joy in his pleasure, only rivalled by his need to give back to her in equal measure. He felt strong in her hands - unafraid to let the most private parts of himself bare for her. Unafraid to let her see him at his breaking point, and safe with the knowledge that she would always be there to break him down or lift him up as he needed and deserved.

His legs shook with exertion, and she knew his climax was swiftly approaching. She could feel his hands trying to pull her off, and she shook her head slightly, tongue undulating against him as she swallowed around him. He had stopped moving, so she wrapped him in the strong ring of her index and thumb and pulled up toward her mouth.

She felt a warmth, a pulse in her mouth, the taste filling her throat, and she swallowed him down, watching his handsome face break from the strain of chasing to the relief she had to demand to bring him. She smiled to herself as she took his cock out of her mouth, wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand. Something told her he wouldn’t be so resistant next time.

He had fallen to one knee, and she embraced him, pulling his head to her shoulder and stroking his back, feeling his muscles resonate through the remains of his orgasm. She kissed his shoulder, suddenly shy to kiss him full on the mouth - though he had kissed her with her own taste on her lips, and she found she didn’t mind - in fact, rather relished the proof of his action and devotion. Still she pressed soft kisses with aching lips to his cheeks and forehead, until he took in a breath and pulled back, looking at her with dark eyes.

His hair had fallen in front of his forehead, and he felt her fingers rise automatically to push it back into place. Her eyes were wide, her lips, red and swollen, cheeks flushed, and he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. His thumb traced over her lip, pressing gently, and then he hauled her to his chest, his lips crashing into hers, tongue licking gently at her tender mouth.

She grinned as the kiss ended, tugging teasingly on his hair.  
  
“I trust next time you will think before you argue with me?”

“On the contrary, Maria, I look forward to our next argument with immense anticipation”

“Take your best shot, Captain!”

“I assuredly will, Captain!”

She leapt to her feet, her laugh ringing out joyously, and they chased each other to the bed.


End file.
